


I think we're alone now

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Dean and Seamus hook up after the house cup semi-finals





	I think we're alone now

**Author's Note:**

> for ameliaaaaaa

Gryffindor has just sealed their place in the house tournament and a party is raging in the common room. Dean and Seamus have posted up in a dimly lit corner of the room, sprawled on one of the couches, Dean’s forehead tucked against his neck and a partially drained bottle of Firewhiskey on the floor next to them. Every time he breathes, it sends a shiver down Seamus’s spine. Almost unconsciously, Dean’s question from by the lake comes creeping back into his brain. 

_ “Why are you looking at me like that?”  _

Maybe Dean knows why he was looking at him like that. Maybe he knows what he thinks about as he falls asleep each night, with Dean only five feet away. He thinks about it so much it almost makes him woozy sometimes. How his lips would feel against his own. How his strong arms would feel around his waist. What it would be like to wrap his legs around his wait and-

He had to stop. If he didn’t it was going to get uncomfortable for both of them quickly. The situation isn’t helped by a giggly, tipsy Dean tossing and leg over his hip and pressing up against him, “Shayyyy,” he singsonged, breath warm on his skin. 

“Yeah De?” 

Dean sits up, legs still tangled up with Seamus’s as he looks down at him. He presses a hand on his chest, eyes shining. God, he’s gorgeous. Seamus feels his whole body tingle and they’re suddenly nose to nose, “Shay I wanna kiss you.” 

Seamus exhales shakily. It’s not like they’ve never kissed before. After dark in the early fumblings of teenage awkwardness. In random moments of excitement (the memory of Dean practically tackling him in the bleachers after an intense Quidditch game comes to mind). His heart is racing so hard he’s convinced Dean can hear it. Their lips are inches apart. Dean’s look soft. He nods, “Kiss me then.” 

That’s all Dean needs to hear and then they’re kissing. Softly at first, just the slightest pressure of lips, but then Seamus’s fingers slip into Dean’s curls, pulling him flush against his chest. The easy slide of lips and tongues against one another pulls a breathy moan from Seamus and a low groan from Dean. They stay like that for a while longer, kissing without a destination. As the minutes pass, they grow bolder, Dean’s hand sliding under Seamus’s jumper, Seamus’s hand resting on the waistband of Dean’s jeans. 

“Shay I want you so badly…” Over the noise of the party, he almost misses the confession. He nods. Now that it’s real, now that Dean is on top of him, kissing him like his life depends on it, he wants more. Needs more. 

“Me too De,” he laughs softly. He looks over at the rest of the room. They’re partially hidden by a bookshelf and the curve of the staircase leading to the girl’s dorms. The idea of having to fight their way across the very crowded room and then up several flights of stairs to their dorm feels suddenly like too long to wait. He looks up at Dean, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then steadily down his neck, “Do you...do you just want to do it here?” 

Dean’s eyes darken with want. He shoots a quick glance across the room. No one is paying attention to them but as Dean looks back at him, they both feel a thrill of risk run through them. It’s sexy. It’s desperate. 

It’s hot. 

They’re kissing again, rougher this time, this time with a goal in mind. Seamus’s fingers dipped into the top of Dean’s jeans and Dean gently takes his wrist, guiding it to the front and Seamus muffles his moan by burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. They’re both rock hard in their jeans and after a few moments of awkward fumbling, they manage to get buttons and zippers undone. Dean giggles and Seamus feels his knees go weak. He knows that if they were standing, he’d be collapsed against Dean’s chest. 

“That was cute,” he pulls back to stare up into those soft brown eyes, with what he’s sure is the sappiest grin on his face. 

“You’re cute,” Dean stares back, eyes tracing the pattern of his freckles and Seamus feels invincible. Something has changed between them because this kiss isn’t just a one-off like their other ones. This isn’t just a random hook up or a friends with benefits thing. This is something genuine. Seven years of pining has culminated in an explosion of emotions on a couch in the common room. He leans down, pressing the softest kiss to Seamus’s lips, barely a whisper and Seamus feels want well up in his chest again. The soft kiss lingers between them for another moment and then Dean lays back, shifting them so Seamus is in his lap, “Have you ever…”

Seamus shakes his head “No. But I’ve umm...I’ve used my fingers on myself before…” he blushes. 

Dean fingers rest on the dip of his hip bone, “What did you think about?” It sounds like it would be a dirty question but from Dean, it just sounds like genuine curiosity. 

“You,” There’s no hesitation in Seamus’s answer at all and he relishes the moment because Dean’s breath catches in his chest and his eyes, if possible, get even darker, “You fucking me…” 

Dean leans up and kisses him sweetly, “You want that? Here?” 

He nods slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

He’s a little amazed no one has noticed what’s happening but he also not complaining, especially now that Dean’s long, steady fingers are cupping his now exposed ass. He rationalizes it with the idea that people have definitely fucked on this couch before and that it had been dragged into the dark alcove for the distinct purpose of being a spot to hook up. Besides, it’s starting to get late now and people have begun heading up to bed. They only people still downstairs are people similar in position to them. 

He doesn’t have long to dwell on it because Dean has materialized a bottle of lube from somewhere and is now tracing a wet finger around his hole and has pushed his jumper up to work open-mouthed kisses up his freckled torso. His head falls back and he moans, ending in a laugh as Dean kisses a ticklish spot on his side. Dean grins up at him “Good?”

“Perfect,” a fondness slips into his voice that he can’t really help. Dean’s smile is infectious, and even as he’s working two fingers purposefully inside Seamus, he’s still his Dean. His sweet, wonderful Dean. Despite their current situation, nothing feels rushed and Seamus is happy. It’s a simple word but it fits how he feels. It’s just a warm, complete feeling that bubbles from the inside out. He leans down, kissing him deeply, another soft moan escaping him. Dean kisses his neck, slipping a third finger in alongside the other two and Seamus melts into his chest, mind going blissfully blank. 

“Shay. Seamus sit back for a second,” Dean kisses his forehead and Seamus sits back, moaning at the feeling of the head pressing against his hole. He pushes back, a soft sigh escaping him as they start to move together. At first, it’s so slow it almost hurts. A dull, needy ache that settles in Seamus’s stomach. After a moment he sits back, planting his hands on Dean’s chest as he moved against him. 

“De you feel so good. W-wanted this for s-...oh my god,” his voice breaks and Dean drags him in for a kiss, muffling both of their moans. 

“I know me too,” he whispers against his cheek, “Don’t want them to hear you though right? To look over and see you like this?” Seamus shivers as Dean’s lips brush his jawline, hips speeding up. 

“Yes,” he teases, a little surprised by the boldness of his answer. But it’s still Dean and he can’t help joking with him just a little, even with the breathless moans leaving him and Dean whimpering into the dip of his collarbone every time he shifts his hips. 

It only lasts a few minutes, both of them being seventeen-year-old boys and so worked up that it’s a little amazing they made it this far. It ends when Dean grabs the front of his jumper and pulls him into a crushing kiss. It doesn’t do much to muffle the sob from Seamus as he comes, but it makes them both feel better to at least pretend they’re being quiet. As they lay there, slowly catching their breath, Seamus can’t help but giggle. 

“What?” Dean props himself up on one elbow, brushing Seamus’s sandy hair, brown eyes and blue eyes sparkling.

“I like you so much. I just can’t believe this happening,” he feels a little punch drunk. Fuck drunk? Actually drunk? He doesn’t know and he’s so deliriously giddy he doesn’t care. 

Dean kisses him again, “I like you too.” 

“Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” 

“Cool. That was easy,” Seamus smiles, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck. He knows in a minute they’re going to need to get up and go to bed. Sneak their way up the winding staircase and try not to wake the other boys. But for now he’s content to lay here, Dean’s body wash the only thing he can smell and his warmth the only thing he can feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @studpuffin 
> 
> buy me a coffee: kofi.com/studpuffin


End file.
